Lifes what you make it
by smilerlovatic1919
Summary: This story is about a girl named Lucy, she had a really great life until a tradegy happened and she had to move in with her aunt who she never met before. She gets to meet some people who help her through it and along the way she finds out who she is and what she wants to do and learning to live without her parents. on HIATUS
1. Everybody needs inspiration

**Lucy had a great life, friends, a boyfriend Kevin, great parents, but then it was all turned upside down when her parents got into a terrible car crash and died leaving her to go live with her aunt Leah.**

**Its all in Lucy's point of view so when it says "I" it means her but when other people say something it will say their name**

**I was walking home from school just like any other normal day. I was laughing with my friends then when I got home I notice something it was really quiet, usually my mom comes to greet me when I get home but today she didn't. then someone I have never seen nor met before came in with tears in her eyes. My older sister Ashley and my older brother Elliot were sitting there with tears in their eyes I was getting worried. The girl came over to me and gave me a hug.**

**Oh honey I am so sorry, the girl who introduced herself as Leah said. **

**My sister came over and sat me down that's when Leah broke the news to me that my parents had died in a car crash. I jumped up I couldn't believe it tears were pouring down my face I ran into Elliot's warm comforting arms he was also crying. **

**Okay maybe I should introduce myself**

**My name is Lucia Paige Price. I am 15 years old. I have brown hair and blue eyes, I know right weird combination but hey I make it work. I have 2 older siblings my sister Ashley is 28 years old, married to Nate and has a daughter Maya who is 3. My brother Elliot is 26, married to Kenzie and they're about to have their first baby who is a boy that they are naming Noah. I have a great life, my best friends Taylor and Olivia are always at my side my boyfriend Kevin. Its great! My parents are Lesley and Brian Price. My mom works at a special Education school for kids who have disabilities like Down syndrome and cerebral palsy and other disabilities. My dad owns a music shop. He's taught many people including Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift when they were little girls. I live in Nashville, Tennessee on a farm and its beautiful I love it. My life was great until I came home and it all came tumbling down.**

**Leah came over to me and gave me a hug. I am so sorry sweetheart. Leah said to me. **

**I then found out that she was my mom's sister but I had never met her before because my mom and her weren't that close. I started shaking in her arms she just held me. My sister called my boyfriend Kevin and he came over pulling me into a hug I couldn't stop crying. I missed them so much and I wanted my mommy but I couldn't have her. She was gone. I felt alone. **

**A few days after I got the news that my parents had passed away and after the funeral. Leah the lady who said she was my aunt told me that I was going to come and live with her in California and go to a private school. I told her I didn't want to that I wanted to stay in Tennessee with my brother who still lived here. But she told me I couldn't because I was a minor and I needed to live with her. I was so mad. I started crying again. My friends Olivia and Taylor came over to me and gave me a huge hug, crying with me. **

**We can visit and you can visit us. Taylor said rubbing my back. Olivia agreed with her squeezing my arm.**

**We can keep a long distance relationship I know we can, I heard that voice that was so familiar I turned around and ran into Kevin's strong arms he kissed the side of my head whispering we will make this work. I can come visit you he told me. **

**Ok. Was all I said because I was so sad that I didn't know what else to say.**

**A few days later**

**Call us as soon as you get to California, Livi said hugging me tightly. We will always be here for you were your best friends. Taylor said giving me her famous smile that I loved. We had a slumber party the night before we were gonna miss each other so much.**

**Don't forget me. Kevin came over engulfing me in a huge hug I smiled breathing in his scent. He kissed me and I kissed back. I had no idea what I was getting myself into but I hope it would be good my new life in California.**

**Day 1 August 27****th**** 2010**

**We got to California then my aunt started driving to where she lived. I was amazed the houses were ginormous.**

**You know, she said looking at me then back at the rode, I live next to Miley Cyrus isn't that cool she said. **

**A smile grew onto my face I liked her music and her she was a very pretty girl I also was a fan of Hannah Montana but I wouldn't admit it. I responded by saying oh my gosh really? That's so cool I was smiling big.**

**Yep! Leah said smiling at me she's actually home, I told her about you. She's excited to meet you when we get home. She smiled at me again.**

**I think I was going to like living here in Toluca Lake, California.**

**As soon as we got to her house, it was beautiful. She then showed me to my room.**

**It was all different shades of purple just the way I liked it. My bed was beautiful, the duvet cover was this pretty gold color with little flowers sewed into them it was beautiful. **

**Then the doorbell rang**

**That must be Miley can you go open the door for her. Leah smiled at me I smiled back and nodded my head I ran downstairs. I was kind of excited I mean this was Miley Cyrus I was meeting.**

**I opened the door. **

**I smiled. Hi, I said my name is Leah I put my hand out. But before I knew she engulfed me in a big hug she then said I don't do hand shakes I do hugs. **

**I laughed because I remembered reading that in her book that she wrote about when she met Nick Jonas. I smiled at her then pulled away and laughed oh yeah I forgot about that. **

**She raised her eyebrows then smiled at me laughing. I'm guessing you read my book? Miley asked.**

**Yep! I told her I loved it. **

**Miley smiled again at me.**

**I then heard a small voice saying Miley are you going to introduce me or am I just gonna stand here. I looked to see it was a little girl with her hands on her hips looking exactly like Miley**

**Miley laughed come here Noah she said Lucy this is my sister Noah. **

**Nice to meet ya, Noah said hugging me.**

**I laughed then said you guys are a hugging family aren't ya. **

**Both sisters nodded smiling**

**Oh I see you met, Leah said smiling. So Miley tell me she said wiggling her eyebrows what have you been up to lately I haven't seen you. **

**Oh, you know just the normal stuff, actually I am hanging out with your new favorite guy later. Well maybe if he can get away from his girlfriend, Miley said rolling her eyes **

**I looked at both of them thinking in my head who it is oh my gosh could it be but before I could think about it I blurted out your hanging out with Nick Jonas. I covered my mouth quickly feeling embarrassed.**

**I heard a chuckle, of course I am we're best friends she said raising her eyebrows at me smiling.**

**I laughed oh right of course because everyone thinks that. That you two are just friends. **

**Miley laughed, oh trust me we are just friends she said wiggling her eyebrows again at me. Please tell me your not one of those crazy "Niley" fans she said putting her fingers up in air quotes rolling her eyes. **

**I laughed shaking my head, no, but my friend Taylor knows practically everything about you two I know creepy right. **

**Nah, I'm so used to it, its so funny. Miley told me.**

**So Luce tell me do you like have a crush on him because everyone I know does. Miley said laughing and smiling**

**I bit my lip smiling, ok ok yes I do. Hes so hot. **

**Oh yes he is. Also a great kisser. Miley said laughing and smiling **

**My eyes widen at her thinking did she just say that? Out loud? **

**We heard a loud bang outside. Both Miley and I ran over to the door. It was Demi Lovato.**

**Miley just rolled her eyes what are you doing? She asked Demi.**

**Oh well Leah texted me and told me that her niece was over here and well I wanted to come meet her but Joe was over so he also wanted to meet her as well then we got here he was being annoying and well he fell into the bushes hitting the pots. Sorry Leah she said smiling.**

**Joe got up**

**Thanks for the help Demz, Joe said.**

**I was smiling big this wasn't happening Demi Lovato was standing in the door way my idol. Ive loved her forever and her music really inspires me. I was so excited, before I could stop myself and think about what I was doing, I ran over to her and hugged her which took her by surprise she laughed hugging me back. **

**I am guessing your Lucy. Demi said smiling**

**Yes I am. I think your amazing I said before I could stop myself then turned to Miley don't worry Miley I think your amazing as well.**

**She laughed smiling oh trust me its okay. Miley said.**

**Joe came in.**

**I heard a loud scream that came from behind me because before I knew a young girl ran up to Joe hugging him yelling Joey. **

**I was confused I didn't know who this was but she looked to me to be maybe about 9 years old. She was pretty cute. She had brown curly hair and brown eyes.**

**Oh Zoey chill out, I heard Leah say behind me. Then turned to me that is Zoey my daughter shes nine years old. Oh and if you didn't notice she loves Joe.**

**Then the girl came over to me you must be Lucy I am Zoey I am so excited to meet you. **

**I smiled at her giving her a hug. So I am guessing that Joe is your favorite Jonas. I said smiling**

**She nodded her head. Yes he is. Nick was my favorite then he started dating that Delta chick who I absolutely hate but I think everyone does.**

**Nick came in coughing hey that's not fair Zoey I was always your favorite. **

**Zoey just smiled at him oh hush. **

**I laughed realizing that she was friends with all of them. She was lucky. she looked so comfortable being with them.**

**Hey, can I get a picture with you Miley so I can send it to my friend she wont believe this.**

**Sure! Miley said pulling me over. I handed my phone over to Demi who took it happily. She took the picture then handed back my phone.**

**I sent the picture to Olivia and Taylor. 2 minutes later I got 2 responses. One was from Olivia saying "oh my god! Is that who I think it is? Its Miley Cyrus. Ahhhhh! How are you with her? Oh my god that's so cool" **

**The other one was from Taylor she said "is that Miley Cyrus? Oh wow that's so cool. How do you even know her?"**

**I laughed I responded to both of them saying she lives across the street from my aunt. She's so sweet and nice in person. Oh my gosh I cant wait for you guys to come here to meet her.**

**I put my phone down**

**So I am guessing they were shocked and excited at the same time. Miley asked me sitting down on the couch**

**Ya! I said they couldn't believe it. **

**So, everyone, how about Miley you take Lucy around town. Go shopping. Leah said smiling. **

**Of course then tonight we can have a sleepover at my house. Miley said to me slipping her arm through mine.**

**Hey what about me? Demi asked with her hands on her hips. **

**Oh you can come too. I said smiling**

**The boys just stood there**

**I am out of here I am not getting stuck with you two shopping not again. last time you guys took 3 hours to find a dress. Joe said, putting his hands up shaking his head.**

**Ya me too. Last time I went shopping with you two. You couldn't pick the pair of shoes you liked. Nick said rolling his eyes, plus I have to go meet Delta see ya nice meeting you Lucy.**

**I looked confused I didn't even meet him. I said raising my eyebrows**

**That's nick for ya. Miley said rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**I just smiled oh is all I said.**

**Well you three girls better go before you get held up with the crazy paparazzi. Leah said.**

**I heard a door slam, it must have been from the back door because then the girl came in. she looked like she was maybe my age. She also looked very annoyed but when she looked up the annoyed expression was replaced with a huge smile running straight to Miley.**

**Oh boy what happened now Kaya she said hugging her.**

**I will tell you later the girl said who I now knew was named Kaya.**

**Kaya, Leah said smiling your cousin Lucy is here. **

**Oh my bad I am so sorry I didn't notice you. I had such a bad day today and when I saw Miley I just ran to her I am so sorry my name is Kaya I am 15. Were the same age. She said smiling Miley is like my best friend. Its pretty awesome!**

**I laughed smiling don't worry about it I do the same thing to my best friends back home. **

**She looked at me, oh I am so sorry about your mom and dad she came over hugging me.**

**With all the excitement I kind of forgot about what had happened to me in the last few weeks. Tears started forming in my eyes. Its okay I said wiping me tears quickly.**

**Oh I didn't mean to bring it up. My mom did this so it wouldn't be so hard for you moving here. **

**No, no, no don't worry I am totally fine. This made me happy thank you Leah it helped me forget all that has happened.**

**She smiled oh honey I am glad I just wanted to make you feel comfortable I didn't want you coming to a new home and not knowing anyone. **

**Thank you I said hugging her.**

**She smiled hugging me back I love you Luce and I am always here for you. Leah said rubbing my back.**

**I smiled then turned to look at Miley and Demi who were sitting on the couch in awe. **

**Maybe we could just stay here, Demi said pointing outside its pouring down rain and I know Miley hates getting her hair wet.**

**She's right I do. Miley said oh I know what we can do she said smiling jumping up lets go to my house. I have all these dresses that we can put on you know from all those award shows ive been too and we can do your hair and make up Luce. We can all get dressed up. Get a limo and go to a fancy dinner party I have tonight. But I would love if you came Lucy its like a benefit. Were raising money to help under privileged teens.**

**I would love too, I said smiling really big.**

**Well come on, she pulled my hand bye Leah see ya later**

**Wait Miley, what about Noah? Demi asked**

**Oh she can stay here with Zoey I don't even know where they ran off too. She will go home whenever. Miley said**

**When we got to Mileys house it was so beautiful**

**I never imagined I would be in her house. Or even have met her for that mattered. A young woman walked in I knew right away it was her mom Tish because they looked exactly like. Her mother was equally beautiful.**

**Tish came over hugging me you must be Lucy. Leah has told me so much about you. I am so sorry to hear about your….she got a quick glance at Miley then smiled nevermind. I am just glad you're here.**

**Oh bye mom. Miley said**

**I was pulled upstairs by Miley**

**We got into her room**

**It was so pretty and big**

**It was a light blue with gold shapes on the wall and there was a chandelier hanging down. Her bed was in the corner it had a blue duvet cover on it with gold trim.**

**My eyes must have been really wide because Miley was smiling and laughing okay I get it you like my room you can close your mouth now she said putting my chin up to close my mouth.**

**I laughed at her ya its beautiful.**

**You should see Noah's room its pink no I mean like really pink. Demi said with a laugh**

**Her phone beeped she smiled and laughed its Selena she wants to know where everyone is she went to Leahs but no one was there. Demi said laughing**

**Tell her to come over and meet Lucy but do what ever she does don't bring Justin. Miley said**

**Okay I have to admit something to you girls. I dislike Justin Beiber its just too uhhhhh. I said hoping not to offend them **

**They laughed oh don't worry its not a big deal. Demi said**

**I sighed in relief so Mi, I hope its okay if I call you that she nodded, whats up with Nick I mean he seemed really odd when he came into Leah's house. I asked her hoping she wouldn't change the subject but to my surprise she answered**

**Well you see if you didn't know I un followed him and his brothers from Twitter. It seems weird to the reason why I did but I have a good reason. **

**Not really, Demi mumbled**

**She rolled her eyes anyways he's just mad because I wont tell him why I un followed him. Miley said**

**Well um can I ask you why you un followed him I asked hoping I wasn't getting too personal**

**She smiled a little don't worry Lucy I know you wont say anything to anyone I can trust you. Well we were hanging out one day just like any normal day. We were playing Rock Band and I won like always then all of a sudden he just got up and left not even telling me why. I saw him texting someone so I am guessing it was Delta but he had never done that before to me just left. So I texted him he ignored me. So a few days later I just un followed all of them from Twitter. Miley said**

**Wow! I said that's crazy but I thought you were never one to hold a grudge**

**She's not but with Nick its different I mean you know the whole story about everything but still its just like they've been best friends forever. Demi said **

**That's still weird though I said. Maybe I said you should go and talk to him I suggested**

**Oh I have tried but every time I bring it up he gets really annoyed and leaves again. Miley said sighing I don't know whats up with him. **

**Oh Mi I am sure he will come around I mean he is a Jonas. I said laughing a little **

**She laughed a long with me your right he is. Miley said turning to Demi so Demzy you and Joe are friends again when did this happen as far as I knew you two weren't talking since well you know. **

**Well she said looking at both Miley and me we just kind of talked. We both apologized. He apologized to me for not being there for me when I needed him. I apologized for being a bitch to him on tour. Demi said…..okay you know girls I think its time to get prettied up. **

**I laughed. **

**Miley ran into her closet then came out with a cram load of dresses I was in awe at how many she had. They were all so beautiful. **

**I slowly took some out of her hands placing them gently on her huge bed smiling when I saw my favorite one that she had worn to the Kids Choice Awards this year. Can I wear this one? I asked.**

**She nodded smiling that is one of my favorites she said handing me the floral print floor length dress. **

**I smiled and went behind the dressing thing to put it on Demi came around to help me get it on. Miley and I were about the same height so it fit perfectly. I came out looking at two stunned faces whoa you look amazing! Selena said walking in smiling plopping down on Miley's white fluffy couch. **

**Hey Sel, Demi said.**

**Hey whats up you must be Lucy she said smiling.**

**I just laughed wow this is really awesome! I mean I never thought I would be sitting here with the three of you. I was just a normal girl then my life was all turned upside down she sighs. I never even had met my aunt before now. This is just a dream. **

**They were all smiling and Miley was the first to talk**

**Well honey its not a dream I will tell you that right now I remember when your aunt first moved in next store she had no idea who I was. Noah and I came over to introduce ourselves. That's when we met Zoey and Kaya. They couldn't believe that they just moved in next store. That was about 5 years ago so it was just around the time I had moved in as well I was like 12. The girls were a little younger then me. Kaya was well 10 and Zoey was 4. But we all became friends. Leah is amazing as well your going to really like her. Shes like an aunt to all of us. Miley said smiling **

**Awww was all I could say. **

**She laughed so what school are you going to Luce? Demi asked**

**Saint Cecelia's School of art and drama I said to her shrugging my shoulders sighing**

**Hey whats wrong Miley asked rubbing my back**

**I sighed again I really don't want to go to some private school I would be fine in just a public school but if its what my aunt wants its okay with me.**

**Demi then smiled at me your going to love that school. Its beautiful and it's a different academic life. The campus is gorgeous. You'll love it. She said smiling**

**So can you sing Miley asked me?**

**I laughed and nodded my head a little but not like you girls can.**

**Well can we hear you? Demi asked**

**Um I uh sure I guess I shrugged and went to go put on my other clothes. When I came out Demi, Selena and Miley were gone**

**In here I heard Demi yell**

**I went into the recording studio room and laughed wait I have to sing in there?**

**Yep! Miley said don't worry I am sure you are amazing**

**I laughed I don't have a song to sing I said**

**Well do you want a slow song or a fast song miley asked digging through a stack of papers**

**Well how about a slow song to start out with um how this I started singing**

**Everybody needs inspiration,**

**Everybody needs a song**

**A beautiful melody**

**When the night's so long **

**I looked up to see all three girls mouths open am I that bad I asked stopping the song**

**No no no Demi said into the microphone keep going your voice is amazing**

**So I kept going**

**Cause there is no guarantee**

**That this life is easy…..**

**Yeah when my world is falling apart**

**When theres no light to break up the dark **

**That's when I, I **

**I look at you **

**When the waves **

**Are flooding the shore and I cant**

**Find my way home anymore**

**That's when I, I…**

**I look at you**

**When I look at you I see forgiveness**

**I see the truth**

**You love me for who I am, **

**I touched my chest smiling closing my eyes as I sang the song**

**Like the stars hold the moon**

**Right there where they belong**

**And I know im not alone.**

**Yea when my world is falling apart**

**When theres no light to break up the dark**

**That's when I, I…**

**I look at you**

**When the waves**

**Are flooding the shore and I cant**

**Find my way home anymore **

**That's when I, I…**

**I look at you**

**You appear just like a dream to me**

**Just like kaleidoscope colors that **

**Cover me, all I need every**

**Breath that I breathe don't you know**

**You're beautiful…**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**When the waves**

**Are flooding the shore and I cant**

**Find my way home anymore **

**That's when I, I…**

**I look at you**

**I look at you**

**Yea yea oh oh**

**And you appear just like a dream to me, **

**I took off the head phones and looked up to a bunch of girls staring at me in awe**

**I came out what I asked**

**They started applauding **

**Oh my gosh Luce you have an amazing voice where did you learn to sing like that Miley asked completely amazed by my voice**

**I just shrugged smiling I got it from my mom I guess.**

**Well you sure are amazing Demi said**

**How about a fast song now Miley asked smiling like one of Demi's**

**Not right now I said I mean I have forever to sing to you I said smiling**

**Aww come on they all said**

**I shook my head lets go get some dresses on you crazy girls**

**They all just laughed and followed me to Miley's room**

**So everyone we all look beautiful now don't we. Miley said smiling walking down the staircase in a beautiful white gown after hours of us deciding on what to wear we did our hair and makeup now were coming down**

**So, Demi said do we all have dates or no. **

**I looked up I do not have a date and do not set me up with any one of your celeb friends well except Taylor Lautner cause that guy is a babe I said smiling dreamily then remembering my boyfriend back home who I had forgotten all about. **

**Well, no we aren't going with dates. Its just a girls night Liam is back in Australia. Miley said**

**Oh Liam is back in Australia that means monkey face ain't here and we don't have to listen to you two be all…gross Demi said shivering rolling her eyes**

**Hey she swatted Demi's arms he does not look like a monkey at least I am not best friends with the guy I love. Miley said**

**Demi gave her a look**

**Okay never mind. I know what your thinking I am not in love with Nick trust me. Miley said **

**Mmhmm and that's why I caught you guys in an almost kiss the other day Demi said raising her eyebrows**

**We were not about to kiss I got something stuck in my eye he was helping me get it out geez Demz. Miley said**

**Yep sure because you two looked pretty much in a daze when I came in you didn't even notice I came in until I said something so admit it Milez your totally in love with nick and the reason why you un followed him on twitter is because…Miley gave her a look like shut the hell up….never mind forget Demi said.**

**Thank you. Miley said**

**Yeperoooni Milez, Demi said**

**I laughed at Demi's weird choice of words. **


	2. That was not funny y'all

**Chapter 2**

I laugh, We should get going, I announced we don't want to be late.

No we don't, but I kind of want to skip, Miley said.

You want to skip the benefit dinner? Demi asked a little surprised.

Ya I do I really don't want to go tonight. Miley said to everyone

Well how about we just go to a really nice dinner since were all dressed up. I suggest

Demi wiggles her eyebrows oh now I know why you don't want to go. She smirks you don't want to run into a certain someone whos mad at you.

I start laughing hysterically knowing exactly who she is referring too.

No, no but I just…Miley sighs

Oh come on Milez let's just go for a little bit, we can avoid them as much as possible, I smile putting my arm around her.

Fine, fine lets go already the limo is here and we need to get in it.

We get into the limo, waiting for everyone to pile inside.

So, why don't any of you guys have dates tonight for this dinner, I ask surprised.

Good question, why don't we have any dates tonight? Selena asks

Miley just looks at her weirdly rolling her eyes wow! I cant believe im friends with you, she laughs, we don't have dates because we don't need any but I bet Nick will have the slu….i mean Delta with him clinging to his side like always. She disgusts me

Everyone just stares at her

What? She does shes 27 years old and shes dating a 19 year old its weird. Miley says shrugging

Well, I say trying to change the subject, how about after this dinner we go back home, and just have a night in.

Oh yes, my house, ice cream, movies and lots of it. Miley says smiling

You don't need any sugar Miley Ray, demi tells her laughing

Yes I do I have to keep my hypoglycemic level up. Miley says

Oh right, I remember that Nick saved your life. Demi said

I remember reading about that I think in M magazine, is that really true? I ask looking at Miley

Ya, its true! We were on tour and I was sick, he told me to use his meter to check my sugar level it was low(high) and that's how we figured it out. Miley says smiling.

Oh, well I have another question, its about Before the Storm.

Oh boy, okay ask me. What do you want to know? Miley laughs

Well, okay in 2009, in Texas when you came to sing with him and came up on stage, singing you were smiling, rubbing his back yes I noticed that I smile and then at the end he turned his guitar around and put his arms out for a hug, you went and hugged him then whispered something in his ear, what did you whisper in his ear? I ask smiling

Well um, Miley groans do I have to answer this?

Yes you do I'm not going to tell anyone.

Demi laughs I know the answer to that.

Okay fine I said "I still love you" he smiled and said the same then I went down and after the concert we went back to their hotel and just hung out for a really long time. Miley says

Oh I smile I kind of figured that.

Yah, well were here lets go inside. Miley says smiling

I laugh okay I get out and we walk inside avoiding interviews. Miley told them she had a guest coming along with her and didn't want to talk in any interviews tonight. We walk into the huge ball room with probably over a thousand seats with small tables.

2 hours later

Can we please go now, Miley says just a little annoyed.

Okay what happened? Demi asks looking at me

I noticed earlier that Nick was kind of bothering her and said something kind of rude then his girlfriend Delta said something rude to her and he didn't stick up for her now shes mad and in a bad mood I whisper to Demi.

Oh boy okay yes Mi we can go home, come on Demi says grabbing her hand before she can do anything crazy.

Wait, I just want to do one thing Miley says smirking.

No, Mi that's not a good idea whatever your thinking about doing don't do. I say looking at her

She rolls her eyes and walks over to Nick and slaps him then walks out and gets into the limo, her arms crossed over her chest.

I look at Demi with wide eyes then everyone else then run out after Selena and Demi.

Okay this isn't good, Miley do you not know what could happen now? You slapped Nick at a public benefit dinner. Demi yells at her slightly.

I'm sorry okay gosh but his stupid girlfriend called me a lazy whore and I just couldn't take it. He didn't stick up for me so I got mad and slapped him. Miley says back to her in the same tone as demi

Okay enough girls, I say looking between them lets just get back to Miley's house and then figure things out.

Miley burst into tears burying her head into Demi's shoulder

Oh sweetie, Miley I say honey whats wrong?

Nothing, she shakes her head, I think I just miss Liam.

I smile you really love Liam don't you I look at her.

Miley nods ya I do and some people don't believe it she looks down at the beautiful engagement ring on her finger, I love him with all my heart.

We know you do Milez, so do your "Smilers" and anyone who knows you. Demi tells her softly.

When they get to Miley's

Oh my gosh! Milez someone is in your house waiting for you and I think you'll be very happy! Noah says smiling

Oh my god it better be who I think it is.

Oh it is noah laughs

Miley runs into the house and looks up oh my gosh baby your back hugs him tight I missed you so much Liam she leans up and kisses him.

I walk in with demi and selena we walk straight up to mileys guest room.

Liam pulls away I swear I saw three girls just come here not just Demi and Selena he smiles hey beautiful!

Miley smiles well you did see three girls Selena, Demi and Leah's niece Lucy.

Aahhh I missed you baby pecks her lips. Liam says

Miley smiles, I missed you too, you have no idea! You came on a crazy night though.

Liam laughs, I know that's why I just came home to tell you Im in L.A. but I am going to stay with Chris okay!

Okay, Miley nods, leans up and pecks his lips I love you.

I love you too Milez, liam tells her sincerely

She hugs him tightly mumbles Nick humiliated me tonight. Miley tells him

I know sweetie! Lifts up her chin just don't talk to him for a few days I love you and ill see you tomorrow. Liam says

Okay, bye! Miley kisses him one last time then walks upstairs girls?

Demi jumps out, BOOOOO!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Miley screams

The girls start laughing at her

Hey, that wasn't very nice of y'all! Miley says with her hand on her chest

It was pretty funny, you should've seen your face, it was priceless. Selena says laughing…..it was Taylor's idea.

Taylor? Miley asks confused.

Comes up behind miley and squeezes her sides, taylor laughs hard

Miley screams again, oh my god TAYYYYYYYYYYYYLOOOOOOOOOOOOO RRR hugs her I missed you!


	3. UPDATE PLEASE READ I WANT TO CONTINUE

ok, so I want to start writing this story again and I need to find it. Does anyone want to help me continue to write it? I forgot how much I loved this story. please let me know. Thank you. and I am going to add more chapters. so look for those. I don't even know if I have any readers anymore but yah.


End file.
